


Sugar (Yes Please)

by captaindanger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindanger/pseuds/captaindanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret to anyone that Clarke Griffin has an insatiable sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar (Yes Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Ben](http://hateboners.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing! :)

It was no secret to anyone that Clarke Griffin had an insatiable sweet tooth. Her breakfast of choice was a heaping bowl of Cocoa Puffs. She kept a bag of Skittles in her purse at all times. She even preferred her booze sweet: Godiva chocolate liqueur; peach schnapps; heck, she could consume an entire batch of Monty and Jasper’s moonshine, as long as it was apple pie-infused, like they made when they were experimenting with flavors. But the thing that tasted the best to Clarke was her girlfriend, Maya.

They’d met at the bakery where Maya worked. Clarke had been lured in by the smell of warm chocolate chip cookies. It was like a scene from a Pepe Le Pew cartoon, the ribbon of scent wrapping around her head, picking her up off the ground as she floated lazily toward the aroma. The little shop was called For Goodness Cakes, which was probably the most ridiculous name for a bakery that Clarke had ever heard but seemed to fit it all the same.

It turned out to be family owned, which she discovered when she struck up a conversation with the man behind the counter. He offered her samples of anything she thought looked good, obviously delighted at the patronage and the hope of snagging a repeat customer. She had to stop herself from trying everything. It was all so delicious and it was giving her a stomachache, the pound cake, the fudge, the homemade ice cream _God they even made their own ice cream_ —

Clarke’s thoughts all slammed to a stop when a dark-haired girl rushed in from the back of the shop, tying a stained apron around her waist. “Sorry I’m late, Dad,” she’d huffed out, attempting to smooth her wild, dark curls. Clarke could hardly stop a predatory smile from twisting up the corners of her mouth. This girl – Maya – looked like she tasted even better than the Rocky Road that was sitting on her tongue.

After her visit, Clarke made a routine of stopping in to the bakery whenever she had the chance. Maya was usually there, perched behind the counter, a polite smile on her pretty face. Clarke would buy something random, a cupcake or a slice of pie, and flirt shamelessly with Maya the entire time. She liked the way the other girl’s face would flush when Clarke told her how pretty she looked that day or how she would avoid Clarke’s eyes when she asked her if she had a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

It didn’t take long for Maya to agree to a date (Clarke usually got what she wanted, and Maya was no exception), and then another, and another. Soon they were calling each other girlfriends and holding hands whenever they got the chance. Dating Maya felt comfortable, and a bit overwhelming at the same time. She was kind and thoughtful, massaging Clarke’s shoulders after a long day of interning at the hospital or knowing exactly what Clarke wanted for her birthday. But she was also overwhelming in that Clarke would lose herself as she looked at Maya. She couldn’t keep her hands and eyes and lips off her. Maya was intoxicating to Clarke, distracting, not only her body but the way she gave herself to Clarke completely, how she made it clear to Clarke how much she wanted her. 

The first time they had sex was about three months after they’d begun seeing each other. It was probably a record for Clarke, who liked sex and liked taking care of her partners, but she was willing to wait for Maya, to make sure she was comfortable. Maya hadn’t shown any interest in going past heavy petting by that point, which was fine with Clarke, although she’d had to finish herself off more than once after a particularly steamy makeout session, wishing it was Maya’s mouth on her instead of her own fingers. 

They hadn’t seen each other for almost 48 hours, Clarke busy at the hospital and Maya spending time with family that was in town. When she’d gotten home, Clarke had flopped face down on the couch and fell asleep. Woken up by the sound of her phone ringing, she checked the screen to see who was calling her: Maya. She smiled to herself groggily; it must be time for her to get off work. Moving into a sitting position, she answered her cell. “Hey, babe,” she said, voice husky with sleep. 

All Maya responded with was, “Hey.” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows; Maya wasn’t necessarily a talkative person, but she usually liked to chat to her girlfriend about her day.

“Something wrong?” Clarke asked. 

It was a few seconds before she responded, but then, “I miss you.” She sounded breathless, and a lick of heat shot up Clarke’s spine. It was the voice she used when her lips were nearly touching Clarke’s, too shy to meet her eyes, face flushed with desire. 

“Oh?” Clarke mused, smiling to herself. She leaned back into the cushions of the couch and chuckled. “How much do you miss me?” The whimper that escaped Maya’s lips was almost too quiet to hear but it hit Clarke hard, and she felt herself twitch in anticipation. A rustling of fabric carried over the phone and Clarke imagined her rubbing her thighs together to get some friction.

“So much…” Maya sighed. 

Clarke smiled to herself. “Then you should get home quickly.” The click of the call ending surprised her, but she couldn’t be bothered when she knew her girlfriend was on her way to her apartment, needy and missing her touch. 

It felt like Maya took forever, and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from sweeping her hands over her breasts, to her cloth-covered nipples, tweaking and pulling, and down the sweatpants she had put on when she’d gotten home, to tease herself over her underwear. 

When she heard the knock on the door, she had to bite back a low groan, the thought of Maya just on the other side making her fingers itch. “Come in,” she called, and her voice wasn’t husky from sleep anymore, but for an entirely different reason.

Maya walked into the living room slowly, her purse slung over her shoulder and a box from her family’s shop in her hands. She was wearing a low cut shirt and a skirt with a belt tied around her hips like a present. “That for me?” Clarke asked, not sure whether she meant the box of sweets or Maya herself. 

Maya sucked a breath in through her nose, setting her purse and the box on Clarke’s poor excuse for a dining room table. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Clarke bit her bottom lip. She crooked a finger at Maya, telling her without words to come to her. 

Maya toed off her sneakers first, then padded over to the couch, cotton socks making soft swishing noises on the carpet. She looked amazing, Clarke thought: her hair was messy and hanging in her face, her face shiny with a slight sheen of sweat, a stripe of flour on her neck. Sitting down gently next to Clarke, she leaned in to peck her on the cheek. Clarke’s skin burned from the small contact. Maya gazed at her, and Clarke almost moaned when she saw how dilated her eyes were. Maya’s hands sat in her lap, playing with her fingers like she was hesitating to touch Clarke.

“How was work, babe?” Clarke asked, not reaching out to touch her girlfriend like she clearly wanted. Instead, she sat back, exposing a bit of the skin above her sweatpants, and dragged a hand through her hair. Maya’s eyes widened and her breath hitched as she leaned closer unconsciously. “Something you wanted?” Clarke asked innocently. 

“You,” Maya whispered, and dove in for a kiss. Their lips clashed together almost painfully. Clarke moaned deep in her throat, because _finally_ , she’d been missing Maya so bad it made her heart hurt. Clarke slipped her tongue in past Maya’s lips, tasting her. Nothing tasted better than Maya, she thought, nothing could give her such a sugar rush. She gasped when Maya sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled. 

Slipping a hand under Maya’s t-shirt, she detached their lips to move her nose down to her neck, breathing in her scent. Even when Maya left her smell on Clarke’s pillow after she spent the night and Clarke could bury her face in it, nothing could compare to the real thing. Especially right after she left the bakery; the aroma of fresh cream and baking brownies and whatever it was that made Maya smell like Maya. Clarke set her lips on a path down Maya’s neck, licking at the skin, enjoying the sugar that still lingered on it. Reaching Maya’s collarbone, she lapped at the hollow there, the vibration of Maya’s whine on her lips making her shiver.

Not stopping there, wanting to catch all of the sweetness, Clarke put Maya’s fingers in her mouth and sucked hard. Maya watched her with her mouth hanging open, lips and neck slicked with spit. At some point she had thrown a leg over Clarke’s lap, and when Clarke swirled her tongue around Maya’s middle finger, her knee rubbed between Clarke’s legs. She grunted around Maya’s finger, bucking her hips up into the pressure.

Unslinging Maya’s leg from around her waist, she pressed her down into the couch. Looking up at Clarke through drooping eyelids, her hair spread out around her head like a halo against the dark blue fabric, Clarke thought she must be the most beautiful girl that had ever existed. Leaning down, she mumbled against Maya’s lips, “God, you’re gorgeous.” Maya wiggled happily at the praise. Clarke took one of the couch cushions and tucked it under Maya’s head, making sure she was comfortable.

Clarke’s hands wandered down to the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt, dragging her nails over the skin underneath before tugging it up, Maya’s arms lifting up obediently so Clarke could remove it. She tossed it away, not even looking to see where it fell. She drank in the sight of Maya’s breasts, slightly freckled. Her hands drifted lazily over the tops, then replaced them with her mouth. She kissed and sucked at them, scraping them with her teeth. The pads of her fingers rubbed at the girl’s hidden nipples. Maya’s unsteady breaths turned to panting. “Clarke,” she whined, shimmying the straps of her bra down. 

Clarke chuckled at her girlfriend’s eagerness. Sweeping her palms down Maya’s ribcage, she indicated for her to lift her torso up so she could unclasp the offending article of clothing. Sliding it off, she sat back to look at Maya, flushed down to her chest, breasts smallish and perky, the perfect size to fit in Clarke’s hands. This was the first time Clarke had seen Maya without a bra on – they had gotten to the point of shedding their shirts, but Maya was bashful and a little self-conscious, the idea of someone seeing her so exposed making her uncomfortable. The fact that she was letting Clarke look at her this way, that she trusted her, added a surge of affection alongside the lust. 

“Look at you,” Clarke breathed. “So beautiful.” Maya squirmed, embarrassed but still delighted by the words. She tugged at the bottom of Clarke’s t-shirt. 

“You too,” she said. Clarke didn’t hesitate, almost tearing off her shirt and sports bra at the chance of the skin-on-skin contact, something she had been wanting to experience with Maya for so long. Maya’s eyes widened as she admired Clarke’s heavy breasts, how hard her nipples were even though they’d gone neglected while they were kissing, so turned on just by touching her girlfriend. Maya reached up and took a breast in her hand, squeezing and rolling it.

Clarke did the same, both hands reaching out and playing along Maya’s skin, nails scraping over the sides and fingertips tweaking the nipples. Clarke watched Maya as she did, marveling at the way her face went slack with pleasure, mouth hanging open. Her eyes had glazed over, losing herself in the feeling of Clarke’s hands. Maya bit down on her bottom lip and a moan slipped out of her. It startled her out of her trance and she caught Clarke watching her. Blushing harder than she already was, she said, “One’s bigger than the other.” It took Clarke a second to realize she was talking about her boobs, realize she was being self-deprecating even at a moment like this. It made Clarke want to worship her completely, until any words to disparage herself left her mouth forever. 

“Doesn’t matter,” murmured Clarke, dipping to kiss down Maya’s stomach. “Still perfect.” 

She made her way down Maya’s abdomen, sucking and skimming and caressing with her lips. Maya relaxed slowly, closing her eyes, any tension leaving her muscles as she focused on the feeling of a warm mouth and soft hands on her. When Clarke neared her waistband, though, she tensed again, looking down apprehensively at Clarke. “Hey, it’s okay,” said Clarke, sweeping a soothing hand up and down Maya’s stomach. She was starting to realize that this wasn’t just their first time together but maybe Maya’s first time, period. “We can stop now if you want.” 

Maya shook her head. Her pupils were still blown large and dark, her pale skin still flushed. “I want…” she started. “I want you, Clarke. I want this, with you.” She sounded anxious but steadfast, like she’d made up her mind. Just those two sentences made Clarke’s chest burn with something that felt suspiciously like love. Her hands tightened around Maya’s waist.

“Only if you’re sure,” she said, her voice hoarse. Maya nodded, a sappy look on her face, as if she was feeling exactly what Clarke was feeling at that moment. “Okay,” Clarke said, trailing her hands down to the outsides of Maya’s thighs. 

Slowly, she kissed up her legs, starting from the knees. She had attempted to leave hickeys, but a nudge from Maya’s still-socked foot made her stop. Clarke had forgotten the no-hickey rule, too wrapped up in the smell and taste of Maya. (Maya was a Girl Scouts leader, and large purple blotches on intimate parts of her body were hard to explain to preteens without getting into the birds-and-the-bees speech.)

As she inched closer and closer to the hem of Maya’s skirt, she made sure to distract her from her nerves, tickling the backs of her knees and her sides. Maya giggled, high on pheromones. The sound made Clarke smile, too; if there was any noise she liked better than Maya’s moans, it was her laugh. 

She slid her hands under the soft cotton of the skirt and looked up at Maya, making sure she was still okay. Maya’s hands were up around her head, clinging to the cushion beneath it. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Pushing her skirt up completely around Maya’s hips, Clarke admired the wet spot on her flower-print panties. Dragging a finger over the dampness, she relished the little noise Maya made. Making sure to keep eye contact, Clarke nosed against the fabric of Maya’s underwear, breathing in deeply. Maya’s whole body jerked and her thighs clenched around Clarke’s shoulders. “C-Clarke,” she stuttered. 

She slowly dragged the flat of her tongue from where Maya’s opening was, up to her clit. Even through the nylon, she tasted amazing. She circled the tip over Maya’s underwear-covered clit, drawing nonsense figures so she could hear Maya get louder and louder. “Stop teasing,” Maya complained. 

Clarke laughed at her petulant tone but acquiesced. Hooking her fingers through the elastic, she tugged Maya’s panties off. She sat back on her knees to appreciate the sight underneath her; her gorgeous girlfriend, spread out willing and vulnerable, legs falling open eagerly. Grabbing Maya’s knees, she pushed her legs farther apart. Even though she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, Maya didn’t object. 

Clarke had never seen a more delicious thing in her life; Maya was pink and shiny and practically dripping. “Look at you,” she groaned. “You want this so badly, don’t you?” Maya nodded vigorously, pushing her hips up toward Clarke. Sweeping her fingers through the wetness around her opening, she stuck them in her mouth and sucked. Maya’s mouth fell open, following the movement. “God, you taste good.”

Maya’s resolve seemed to crumble, because she bolted up and crushed her lips to Clarke’s. An unholy sound ripped out of her when she tasted herself on Clarke. “Please, Clarke, please,” she begged, panting against Clarke’s lips.

“Okay, okay,” Clarke shushed her, pushing her back down onto the couch. When she was situated, she settled back down, laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. Her feet hung awkwardly over the armrest, but Clarke didn’t want to take the time to move them to the bedroom when Maya was so wound up. She hooked Maya’s legs over her shoulders.

Using her thumbs to open up Maya’s lips, Clarke teased her pointer finger over Maya’s clit. It made her body jump at first, but she soon gave herself over to the pleasure. Taking her finger away, she used her tongue to lap at it instead. Maya’s reaction was vocal and violent, immediately pushing herself forward onto Clarke’s face, chasing the heat. Clarke fully put her mouth onto Maya, sucking hard and flicking at the sensitive bundle of nerves. She drew shapes with her tongue, zigzags and circles and diamonds, trying to lick as much skin as she could. 

Clarke had given a lot of head in her lifetime, but she soon decided none of those times could compare to giving it to Maya. The way she got progressively louder, her whole body rocking into Clarke, riding her face like her life depended on it. The way she wrapped herself around Clarke, grabbing onto her hair to position her just where she needed her. And Clarke had the best vantage point; she could look up from between Maya’s legs, over the cloth bunched around her hips and up between her breasts, to watch her face scrunch up in pleasure, her mouth fall open and her eyebrows raise.

While Maya was caught up in the pleasure, Clarke took the chance to tease her fingers around the rim of Maya’s opening. “Yes, yes, yes,” Maya said in response, and Clarke took that as permission to press her way in. She started off with one finger, carefully pumping it in and out. When it seemed Maya was thoroughly enjoying herself, she slid in another alongside the first and started to pick up the pace. She groaned around Maya’s nub when she felt her hot, wet heat clench hard around her.  
She knew Maya was close from the way her legs were locking around Clarke’s head, so she took her fingers out of Maya and detached from her clit. “Clarke!” Maya hissed, making grabby motions toward her as she got up onto her knees. She looked absolutely wrecked, hips bucking from the sudden loss of contact, bottom lick sticking out in a pout at being denied what she desperately wanted. “I was so close,” she sobbed.

Clarke smoothed her bangs back, rubbing her other hand up her stomach. “Sh, don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you,” she reassured her girlfriend. The throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable though, and so she leaned down to kiss Maya, then moved away just enough to ask her, “Do you want to cum now, or do you want to cum together?”

She let the words sink in to Maya’s lust-clouded brain. It took her a second before she was grasping feverishly at the waist of Clarke’s pants, saying, “Together. Together.”

Clarke untangled their legs and stepped carefully off the couch, pulling off her pants and soaked underwear in one go. Maya’s eyes raked up and down her body in admiration. Clarke waggled her eyebrows to hide her embarrassment. “Like what you see?” she asked, and Maya was torn from her haze long enough to roll her eyes and pull Clarke down by her hips to straddle her lap. 

“Show me- show me what to do,” Maya said. Clarke smiled fondly at her. Smoothing her arm down to link their fingers together, she took Maya’s hand and placed it between her legs. Taking their pointer fingers, she moved them slowly across her own clit. Little ah’s left her lips, spurring Maya on. She took the lead, rubbing her fingers on Clarke’s most sensitive spots, using the sinful sounds she released to find what felt the best. Clarke did the same, reaching down to work at Maya until they were both panting into each other’s mouths. 

Clarke wondered at how good Maya was at this, expert fingertips already having her on the edge. When Maya copied Clarke’s earlier movements and thrust a finger into her, Clarke jerked down onto them, crying out in ecstasy. Her mind felt numb, the burning in her thighs and the building tightness in her gut the only things she could focus on. “Faster,” Maya gasped into her neck, and Clarke obliged, the obscene, wet sounds growing between them. Maya’s fingers found the special spot inside her that made her toes curl, and she buried her face in her hair, free hand coming up to hold onto Maya for support.

A particularly deft flick of Maya’s wrist and Clarke was coming, orgasm rippling through her in waves. Her hand stuttered, pushing into Maya hard and then Maya’s mouth was opening in a wide O, body shuddering through her climax. Clarke collapsed down onto Maya’s thighs, hers too tired to hold her up anymore. They held each other through the aftershocks, muscles unclenching and catching their breaths. “That was,” Maya paused, still a little winded, “Wow.” 

Clarke pet her hair and pecked her on the mouth. “You were so good,” she praised her, nuzzling her cheek. Maya hid her face in Clarke’s neck.

Later, when their adrenaline had gone down, they had hopped into the shower together. The water was cool, the way Maya preferred. As Clarke scrubbed shampoo into Maya’s scalp, she said, “You know, I could really go for something sweet right now,” hand rubbing absently at her stomach. 

Clarke hummed in agreement. Grinning, she said, “I was just thinking the same thing."


End file.
